Hug a Slytherin and other pranks
by SaturnMax
Summary: Harry has decided that he should pull pranks on everyone. After all, why not follow in his fathers footsteps? First step, Slytherin. Drabbles. HP/DM, rating of future. Previously 'Hug a Slytherin and other things not to do at Hogwarts.
1. Hug a Slytherin

A/N: Brain not functioning…

Been ill for a week. And am still kind of ill now, but I have tickets to go to Panic at the Disco tonight so I am trying to convince myself otherwise.

Anyway I decided to start doing a drabble set, this time a bit like the 'Things I'm not allowed to do at Hogwarts' lists which are _everywhere_, so no real numbers for them as I don't know which one to take it from.

Harry/Draco pairing, as I love them, and rating for possible future (very possible). And today's is 'Hug a Slytherin', but not day, I changed it to week for reasons known later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

* * *

Harry Potter looked around the great hall trying to find his first target. He spotted blonde hair at the Slytherin table and grinned evilly. His 'secret' boyfriend would make a perfect target. Walking away from the doors into the Great Hall he made his way over to the Slytherin table. He stepped up behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around the others middle, pulling him to standing as he did so.

"POTTER!" Draco yelled as he felt the familiar arms. "Let go of me this instant!"

"No!" Harry murmured, shoving his head into the crook of the Malfoy heir's neck and inhaling deeply. "Happy hug a Slytherin week lover." He said loudly pulling away. Half of the great hall, the half that was pretending not to watch the transaction, turned to them at word _lover_.

"Harry!" Draco whispered angrily.

"Draco!" Harry whispered back, grinning like a fool. Turning an intense glare on the Great Hall Harry said, "Draco is my boyfriend and if anyone has a problem with it then you can take it up with the end of my wand. No touching him!" He grabbed Draco's face and kissed him passionately, causing a whimper to escape the blonde, who caught hold of the Gryffindor's robe to pull him closer. When Harry pulled away he was pleased to see a flush and glazed eyes on the pale features. "Oh and also," Harry said to everyone again. "It's 'Hug a Slytherin' week, so hug them whenever possible. Slytherin's need love too." He carefully pushed a stray blonde hair out of Draco's eyes and smiled blissfully at the still glazed face. "But no touching my one."

A second later Draco's mind seemed to have registered what had happened and he promptly pushed Harry away from him, onto the floor, and aimed his wand at the grinning boy. "I will not be made a sceptical of in front of the school." He hissed. Without further ado he cast a nasty stinking hex on his boyfriend, with a twist though. He knelt down next to Harry and smirked down at him. "Every time you even _think_ about sex you will be in pain." He said jovially. "Until I decide otherwise." He then stood, and picked up his school bag. "Oh and Harry, he said turning slightly. "The average seventeen year old boy thinks about sex once every ten seconds, I hope you are below average like you are with _everything_ else." With that Draco left the Great Hall, laughter following him.

Harry frowned, _stupid Malfoy_, he thought bitterly. A stinging in his lower reigns made him wince, _stupid Malfoy's hex_. First target was a minor success. He got up and followed after Draco, maybe he could convince him to lift his hex. Then again he knew how stubborn the blonde could be. "Bugger."

* * *

A/N: They are going to be shortish. I just wanted to end it there. Haha, guess what hurts everytime he thinks about sex??

Next: Hufflepuff's are not 'covered in bees'. (This is because I love Eddie Izzard.)

REVIEW PLEASE!!


	2. Covered in bees

A/N: Covered in bees. READ AND REVIEW!

Review:

Cyborgshi - I love your review. Haha Noodle, thanks for the review.

Waterbender2892 - Thanks for likeing it. And I do feel slightly better thank you!

I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry scanned the library tables and found the blonde the wanted. Casually walking over to the table, which was strewn with various Potions and Ancient Runes books, he stood on the side opposite the possibly volatile boy. "Hey Draco."

Without looking up Draco scowled. "I'm not taking the hex off. Forget it Potter."

"Are you really that angry about me outing you at Breakfast?"

Draco sneered up at the dark haired boy. "Let me think about that … how about I say yes and get back to you later?"

Ignoring the stinging Harry shook his head. "I didn't come here for that anyway. I wanted to ask you for a favour."

"What do think your chances of getting a favour from me really are?"

Ignoring the question Harry slowly sat on a chair and leaned forwards to talk to the irate blonde. "I need your help to make a potion." Draco tipped his head to the side and regarded Harry carefully, after a nod to show he was listening Harry continued. "I am no good at potions and I don't even know which one to use to get the desired effect."

"What is the effect you want?" Draco said, calm continence in place.

Harry smiled. "I want the Hufflepuff's to be seeing bees for all of tomorrow." Harry said smirking at the look of appreciation on Draco's face, after all what Slytherin would pass up the opportunity to have a chance to cause utter mayhem and not be the one blamed for it.

"A hallucinogenic." Draco murmured thoughtfully. "To all of the Hufflepuff's?"

"Yes. All of them and it has to be bees."

Draco smirked again. "Because of their colours. Very interesting. But why?"

"Because I have a mission, to prank every house before the year is out." Harry smiled across the table.

Draco leaned so close to him Harry could feel his breath, a stinging promptly told him to stop thinking about how sexy that was. "I am guessing that is the reason for hugging Slytherin's."

Harry grimaced at the venom in his lover's voice. "Yes. You hate being touched."

"Not by everyone." Draco pulled away from him. "I hope you know that there are students in the hospital wing now because of your 'prank'."

"Yes." Harry smiled sweetly at the blonde. "The seventh year Gryffindor's are keeping a tally of all injuries."

"Are you on the list?"

Harry laughed nervously but nodded anyway. "We have a betting poll on how many we think will be injured by the Slytherin's by the end of the week."

Draco glared at him then sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I can make a potion to cause the hallucinations but how are you going to administer it?"

"I don't know. Maybe lace their food, but that has a lot of risks to it." Harry messed up his hair and smiled at Draco. "Can you make it so in the form of a gas? I can plant it in their common room for tomorrow morning, that way every Hufflepuff will have to breathe it in."

Draco eyed Harry and thought for a while. "Yes I can." He sneered over at Harry. "What about the ones in the hospital wing, are you going to leave them alone?"

"Well they have already been hurt because of me so it's only proper to let them be." Turning a small frown on his lover Harry said, "It won't hurt them will it?"

"The most it will do is make them think that they are being followed by bees." He pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill, he quickly wrote down a list of ingredients and instructions. Then thought for a minute, tapping his quill against his cheek as he did so, then wrote down something at the bottom of the parchment and tore it off. "I need you to go get me six bee wings. If you want to hurt them then get me their stingers too, that would make them more solid." He said handing over the parchment.

"I think I'll just get the wings." Harry laughed. He then got up to leave the table. "I'll give them to you after last lesson?"

"Ok. I should have it done by then and it's the last thing to be added, you can come with me to put them in. Quicker getting it that way." Draco smiled up at him.

Feeling slightly better about their relationship Harry left the library. He sighed slightly, however the stinging he felt down below was more painful.

* * *

Harry walked in happily into the Great Hall the next morning. He had already seen a bunch of Hufflepuff's running around trying to loose 'imaginary' bees. He had found out that the potion would ware off by dinner but it would be enough to get the point across. Looking over at the Slytherin's he found them mostly looking skittish, as if someone would come up at any moment and try to hug them. He was really having fun with this and it had only been two houses so far. Just then Justin ran into the Great Hall arms flailing wildly, he ran to the head table, "Please headmaster! The whole of Hufflepuff has been covered in bees!" He yelled frantically.

Wincing slightly Harry felt slightly upset about causing so much mental anguish. But he knew it was long awaited. Plus all pranks had victims. Watching Justin act like an idiot was just adding to it. He never was very fond of that boy.

Justin then started trying to swat at something going around his head. "They're everywhere!" He yelled out frantically. Everyone started giggling at how funny he looked the waving of his arms made him look like he was going insane.

Harry looked around and smirked. Now that was a prank. He searched he Slytherin table and found a smirking blonde. They made eye contact and Harry felt a distinctive stinging course through his body, wincing at that. When he saw the laughter in Draco's eyes he knew that the blonde was having fun tormenting him. _Sadistic ferret_.

The rest of the day was spent in chaos. No Hufflepuff went to class and so those classes where all cancelled. Dumbledore checked through the Hufflepuff common room and found the empty potions bottle, but couldn't find out where it came from and so it wasn't linked to anyone. Besides who would suspect the Golden boy.

* * *

A/N: This was supposed to be out yesterday. However my dad came back from London earlier then I thought and took over the table I had my laptop on, and it was only half done when I got kicked out.

I hope you like how this is developing. I know that it was mainly focused on how it was going to happen and didn't show much of it actually going on.

REVIEW!

Next: (Argh I don't know. If you have any ideas for taunting Ravenclaw please tell me. I don't want to use the library closed thing. The only other one I have at the mo is that the smartest student is in another house everyone knows that is Granger.) If I get no ideas I like then it will be about them being made of Fail.


	3. Ravenclaw's headache, enter Ginny

A/N: Err I feel ill again! I hate my immune system. It obviously hasn't got any work ethic. (just like the rest of me. Lol) This took so long because I bruised my index and middle finger on my left hand so I had to this mainly one handed and I am _so_ not used to doing that now. Then I got an ear infection in both ears, and of course after that I had an ear infection (an outside one this time, which makes a lovely buzzing noise all the time) in only one of them. Am now at university studying 'writing contemporary fiction' and I can say it is much harder then I thought it would be *cries*.

* * *

Harry looked down at his map again, checking that no one was near. He then glanced towards his boyfriend and silently urging him to draw the runes faster.

"I have to make sure that the handwriting can't be traced back to me. That takes _time_ Potter." The blonde said calmly. "Now please stop watching me."

Harry smirked as he winched at the stinging he felt down below. "I thought you liked me watching you?"

Draco turned his head to his boyfriend, identical smirk in place. "Only for selected things." Harry winced again. Draco went back to his drawing and finally finished five minutes later. "It's done. Shall I activate it now?"

With a nod the runes activated, both boys moved under the invisibility cloak and made their way back to their common rooms (Harry dropping Draco off at the dungeons before heading to the tower as he wasn't allowed to stay with his boyfriend).

* * *

Harry grinned as he looked across the Great Hall and saw a whole house missing. The Ravenclaw's were nowhere to be seen. With a start he felt someone latch onto his shoulders and frowned when he saw Ginny clinging to him. He then glanced over at the blonde Slytherin that was glaring ice at him. "Ginny please get off me." Harry sighed.

"Oh Harry." Ginny whined at him. "I know that you are all frustrated at the moment. Maybe I could take the edge of." He was nearly sick at the innuendo; he really didn't go for girls anymore.

"Sorry Gin. I doubt my boyfriend would appreciate me doing that." He nodded in the direction he was just looking at.

Ginny giggled and leaned over to speak directly into his ear. "He doesn't need to know. After all you're not getting any from him at the moment are you?"

"That is really none of your business Ginny." Harry sighed and unwound her arms from around him.

Just then five Ravenclaw's stumbled into the Hall and fell on to their house bench. All of them were clutching their heads in pain. One of them opened their book bags and took out a book, the minute they tried to read it they clutched their head harder and screamed until they closed the book and had it securely in the bag again. Out of sight, out of mind. Harry even ignored the return of Ginny's arms to watch it all play out. The five Ravenclaw's all exchanged furtive glances and then looked down at their bags sadly before going back to nursing their migraines.

This one Harry knew was cruel, but he was fed up with them all walking around the school all high and mighty. Just because they could read and take in information didn't mean they could act like they were great. Annoying smart people. Then again, he looked over at Hermione and Draco; he did like some smart people, though from the looks of it he wasn't very popular with one of them at the moment. He made Ginny let go of him again, standing up he walked away from her but was instantly followed by her. "For Merlin's sake Ginny stop it." He sighed out desperately.

"Harry, its okay to admit that you want me too." She said sweetly.

"I don't want you Ginny." He managed to get out; he could feel Draco's eyes burning into his back. He didn't want to get in anymore trouble then he already was in with his boyfriend. "Please leave me alone."

He felt someone spin him around quickly and a mouth on his own. For a second he was stunned then the lips were gone and silence ran throughout the hall. He saw Ginny's smug face, his friend's happy looks and then his boyfriend's angry and sad expression. "Ginny… why… I…"

"It's okay Harry. I'll see you later." Then she left through the door he had been meaning to leave through. He stared after her while the silence turned into whispers. He looked over at his (hopefully still) boyfriend, he couldn't believe his eyes when the blond mouthed '_it's over_' at him. How could he dump him through mouthing? Harry left the Great Hall and went to walk around the lake. He didn't even want to bother explaining what had happened to Draco, he wouldn't believe him. Then they would argue, and it would end on even worse terms then it was already. And now he would never have that stupid hex lifted.

_She is so going on my list now_. Harry thought, taking out a piece of parchment and a quill. He had started keeping track of people he wanted to prank individually. After all it wouldn't be right to prank everyone equally, some people deserved special attention. He looked over his list; Snape, Dumbles, Snape, Pansy, Snape and Ron. He kept having fallings out with Snape; especially since he had found out he was dating his godson, that really hadn't gone over well. Oh and Ron snored too loudly for his liking. He scratched out Ginny's name pressing down hard to show his anger with the situation.

Maybe he should focus on all of the Gryffindor's later and make sure Ginny got hers first. All the better if he could get back on good ground with Draco in the process. He stood up and left for his first lesson, Potions.

* * *

Snape was in a good mood damn him. The Ravenclaw's still hadn't turned up for lessons; the NEWT potions class was a mix of all four houses as there weren't many in it. Harry nearly screamed when he saw how happy Snape was about his godson's rejection break up and to make it worse Blaise was hitting on the blonde again, something he had abstained from doing once Harry had given him a black eye for his troubles. Seeing this Harry decided to add the Italian to his list later.

Hermione had to keep a firm grip on his arm so he didn't get up and sock Blaise one again. It wasn't that he didn't like him but he was flirting with someone who was already claimed. During the lesson Harry decided that it didn't matter if it would make things worse he had to talk to Draco. So after the lesson Harry stood up and basically dragged Draco into a free classroom.

Draco just stared at him, waiting. Harry was very unsettled. Draco never waited, he was impatient and rash. Harry opened his mouth to speak but the expectant way Draco was staring at him put him off and he closed his mouth again. "I'm waiting." Draco sighed out.

"I should have pushed her away." Harry let out helplessly. Draco nodded and walked over to a desk to sit on. Harry watched him, not knowing what else to do. "The stinging hex didn't go off." He said lamely.

To his surprise Draco laughed. He just kept laughing, he shook his head and his grey eyes sparkled with mirth. He indicated for Harry to walk over to him, which he did obediently. "That is something I guess." Draco shook his head.

"I am sorry." Harry said, he placed a hand on one of Draco's thighs and caressed it through his trousers. He winced as a sting went through him. "Did you really break up with me this morning?"

"Yes." Harry took his hand away as if struck.

He breathed in a deep breath and walked to the door. "I just wanted to make sure." He turned away then changed his mind. "Actually, no I didn't. I want you. No one else should be with you. How dare Zabini flirt with you! You're mine! You can't break up with me. That's not how it's done." Harry stormed over to Draco and pulled him down from the desk. Harry slammed his mouth onto Draco's and ignored the stinging in his lower half, he grasped the blondes behind to pull him closer. "Mine." Harry growled as he turned Draco's head to suck possessively on his neck like a hungry vampire. What surprised him was the lack of resistance.

After about ten minutes of sucking and claiming Harry pulled away to look into dazed grey eyes. "Draco?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Harry." Draco breathed out. His hands grasped Harry's shoulders tightly. "Merlin I love you."

"Love you too." Harry murmured as he nuzzled his neck again. "Does this mean we're okay again?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"It really didn't sting?" Draco asked, still half dazed.

"It really didn't." Draco nodded his head. "We dating again?" Another nod. "Will you marry me?" Another nod… Harry froze. Then a smack on the head once the other realised what he consented to.

"Honestly Harry don't joke about that."

"Who says I'm joking?" Harry asked, he felt Draco pull away to look into his eyes.

"I do." Draco straightened his robes and walked over to the doors. "Ask me again in the proper manner." He winked, opened the door and then looked over his shoulder at Harry. "Later lover."

Harry smirked as the door closed. He pulled out his parchment he wrote down Blaise onto his list. He stared at the list and smirked all the more. He felt a powerful sting race through him. Obviously Draco was still slightly angry at him as he hadn't lifted the curse yet. At least he could get Draco to help him with the other pranks though.

* * *

A/N: Wow. I hadn't planned on writing that. Okay here is the list, shall I do; Gryffindor, Snape, Pansy, Ron, Ginny or Blaise (Dumbles will come later as I can't think of anything for him. I was thinking about Harry and Draco having loud sex for either Gryf's or Gin. Mainly that's because I feel like writing it.) So who shall it be next!! You tell me!

Sorry this took so long to do. I just wrote most of it tonight as I felt like writing something easy.

ANYWAY REVIEW AND VOTE!


End file.
